Generally, an optical disc loading apparatus is largely divided into a tray transfer type and a slot loading type. In the slot loading type, not by mounting a disc onto a tray and transferring to a disc driver, but by inserting a disc into a slot and transferring it, the disc can be played. Accordingly, in the slot loading type, it is difficult to coincide the disc with a center of a spindle motor in comparison with the tray transferring type.
In addition, there are an optical disc having a diameter of 12 cm and an optical disc having a diameter of 8 cm, and accordingly an optical disc reproducing apparatus has to be possible to load various size-discs onto a spindle accurately.
In the conventional tray transferring type, a 12 cm disc mounting portion and a 8 cm disc mounting portion can be easily distinguished from each other by forming a stepped portion. However, in the slot loading type, it is difficult to distinguish a size of an inserted disc and load it.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, various optical disc loading apparatus have been developed, Japan patent application No.2000-227417 and Korea patent application No.2002-6312, etc. are related to them.
However, in the conventional optical disc loading apparatus, because a large quantity of parts are used in order to distinguish and load different-sized discs, lots of fabrication cost and fabrication time are consumed. In addition, operation reliability is lowered.